


One More Kiss, Dear

by ExpositionFairy



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-15
Updated: 2012-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-31 05:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/340212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExpositionFairy/pseuds/ExpositionFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>V-Day Ficlet!</p><p>Alan and Lora share a dance on the eve of a new phase in their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Kiss, Dear

_One more kiss, dear...one more sigh  
Only this, dear, is goodbye...  
For our love is such pain and such pleasure  
That I'll treasure 'til I die..._  
  
They're dancing together in the living room, pressed close against one another, the _Blade Runner_ soundtrack playing softly on the hi-fi stereo system.  There was a time when Kevin Flynn would have laughed at them for such a "nerdy" choice of music for a romantic evening, but Flynn's not here now--and for once, that fact is the last thing on their minds.  Tonight belongs strictly to the two of them.  
  
"You're sure you're okay with this...?" Lora murmurs against Alan's cheek.  
  
"I'm as sure as I was the last twenty times you asked," he replies, swaying slowly with the music.  
  
"I mean it, Alan...just say the word, and I'll tell them no.  I'll stay right here, there are positions in-state I can try for, Lawrence-Livermore still has that collider technician spot on offer..."  
  
"And every single one of them is beneath your level."  He looks down at her, smiling, and brushes his fingers over her cheek.  "Besides.  I can't think of a better place for you than our nation's capital.  They _need_ minds like yours, there."  
  
 _Just as every autumn, leaves fall from the trees,  
Tumble to the ground and die  
So in the springtime, like sweet memories,  
They will return, as will I_  
  
Lora blushes faintly and grins, spinning him deftly around the end of the glass coffee table in the center of the room.  "Flattery will get you everywhere.  But America can go to hell, for all I care, it's _you_ I'm worried about.  I hate the thought of leaving you alone."  
  
"I'm a big boy, Lora.  I can take a few months' separation a year," he assures her, and does an excellent job of sounding as if he means it.  "What I _can't_ take is the thought of you squandering your potential for me."    
  
Despite her best efforts, Lora feels her eyes welling up with tears.  "Alan..."  
  
Alan sees the shine in her eyes, and he'll have none of it.  He leans down and kisses her, long and fully, pulling her close again.  
  
"We'll make it work," he whispers when they come up for air, and smiles.  "We're both geniuses, after all."  
  
 _Like the sun, dear, up on high  
We'll return, dear, to the sky  
And we'll banish the pain and the sorrow  
Until tomorrow...goodbye_


End file.
